Danny's Harem
by SaiSaiLove
Summary: After finishing a test early, Tucker becomes incredibly bored. To releive his bordom, he decides to muse about the poeple he knows. Through his mussings, he notices something odd...


Hello, this is my first published DP fic. I wrote this because I figured Tucker would be really displeased about Danny's 'harem.' That or tease him about it. But the previous idea seemed more interesting to me, haha. I hope you all like this! It's my first time writing humor as well. Read and review please, I'd love to hear what you all have to say about this.

I don't own DP, Butch Bartman does~

* * *

><p>Another boring day, another boring lecture, another boring test. Tucker sighed. If only the teacher didn't take away his PDA, back-up PDA, and back-up back-up PDA. The test itself was relatively easy, as he'd actually payed attention to the teacher that particular day. But now that he'd finished, and had all his entertainment devices taken away, he had nothing to do. The teacher wouldn't let him have his PDAs back until after class.<p>

Tucker flicked around his pencil. God, he hated writing. The messy scrawl on the sheet he turned in made it obvious. Why didn't they just upgrade already? It was the 21st century already. They even had that... learning program thing. Though Tucker couldn't really remember what it was. He suspected repressed memories had something to do with it. But still, the point was that schools should upgrade themselves. Things would be so much easier. He could probably even hack his way into the answers and get strait As for the rest of the year without even trying!

The technogeek groaned quietly. He was so _bored_. Lazily, he glanced around the class for something interesting. Oh, look. A poster. And over there, a book case. A desk. Another desk. Another desk. A jock. A cheerleader. A fly. A ghost fly. Sam. Some kid passing notes. Danny. A window. The Box Ghost bugging a poor janitor.

Tucker nearly banged his head against his desk. Nothing interesting. Well, okay, that last one was pretty interesting, but still. Seeing the Box Ghost annoy someone got boring after a while. Maybe if he described the people he saw? Might as well.

Sam. Girl. Human. Best friend. Has a crush on Danny. Hates meat. Is one of a few people with purple eyes. Goth. Hates pink. Hates Paulina. Hates Valerie. Hates her parents.

'_Wow_,' Tucker halfheartedly thought, '_she hates a lot of stuff, doesn't she_?' He grinned wryly. '_Except for Danny_.' He snickered internally. He only hoped they got together already. He had bets he needed to win, after all. Oh. And so they'd be happy together. That too.

Okay, enough rambling.

Dash. Male. Human. Bully. Idiot. Football player. Rich. Loves teddy bears. Scardy cat. Hates Danny, Tucker and Sam. Hates losers.

... that was boring. Maybe he should choose more interesting people to monologue about? Jocks aren't known for being all that interesting anyway. Eye catching and irritating, but not interesting.

Paulina. Girl. Human. Has crush on Phantom. Hates Danny. Has shrine dedicated to Phantom in her locker. Hates Sam and Tucker. Loves pink. Rich. Shallow. Popular.

That was a little more entertaining. Not by much though. All he'd established by that is that she was the polar opposite of Sam, and everyone knew that. Ugh. He was hungry. But the teacher took his backpack with his hidden stashes of meat.

Back on topic.

Danny. Male. Half human and half ghost. Younger brother to Jazz. Hero. Arch enemy of Vlad Plasmius. Powerful. Has crush on Sam, Valerie and Paulina. Hates toast.

Wow, Danny sure isn't picky with the girls he likes. Anyway.

Valerie. Girl. Human. Ghost hunter. Hates ghosts with the same passion that Paulina loves Phantom. Hates Sam. Has a crush on Danny. Hates Phantom. Has great aim. Works at the Nasty...

Wait a minute.

Valerie has a crush on Danny. And she hates Phantom. Okay, they dated, that's obvious. And she hunts ghosts. Again, obvious. But there was something more here. Tucker's girl instincts just knew it. But what? Back to Paulina.

Paulina has a crush on Phantom, but hates Danny.

But there's something _more_ to it. It was on the tip of Tucker's metaphorical tongue. It's there, right in front of his eyes. He could almost taste it! Tucker retraced his steps.

Okay, so Paulina and Valerie both like Phantom and Danny, respectfully. And Sam likes both Phantom and Danny.

And Danny has a crush on all three of them.

...

...

...

WHEN DID DANNY GET HIS OWN HAREM?

This isn't fair! Why does Danny get all the girls? Sam, Paulina, _and_ Valerie? Two of those are total knockouts! And Sam too, when she tried. And two of them only like half of him. But the concept still applies! Danny has a harem! Gaaaah, life is so unfair to the sidekicks! The hero's get all the girls.

The only human girl left would be Jazz! And while, Jazz is kinda cool in her own right, she _totally_ isn't date material, especially when said girl is his best friend's sister. That only leaves ghosts! And Tucker is NOT going out with Dora again! Or any of the other female ghosts that try to take over the world on a daily basis! That is a line he will not cross!

Tucker sighed and a large pout could be seen on his gloomy face. Life sucks. No PDAs, no meat, and no girls. He was definitely gonna talk to Danny about this. Tucker needed to make sure the rest of the girls in his class didn't fall victim to Danny's heroness. Tucker needed some girls to himself too. Not everyone could be handsome ghostly heros.


End file.
